Mi querido Crush
by Meruka
Summary: En una sociedad conformada por alfas α, betas β y omegas Ω; es donde se desarrolla esta historia de un gran amor que empezó desde la infancia entre Kagami y Kuroko. No sólo ellos sufrirán del corazón, sino también otros personajes harán presencia en este fic para mostrar lo difícil que es gustar de alguien en secreto. "Definitivamente tú eres mi querido Crush..."-Kuroko a Kagami


**Notas de la Autora**

 **Es el primer fic largo que voy publicar. La verdad es que nuevo para mí, pero deseo poder por fin llevar a otros mis historias. Así que no sean dur s al poner las críticas. Quizás encuentren uno que otro error, ya sea ortográfico o concordancia narrativa; además de que puede que me equivoque algunas veces con los nombres. Téngame paciencia. Con el tiempo prometo mejorar en esos aspectos.**

 **Sin más que decir, que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**  
(¡Me hablo!)

"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."  
Platón

Kuroko observaba minuciosamente como iban ingresando al ómnibus escolar cada uno de los estudiantes. Su iris celeste no se despegaba de la puerta. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de su persona. Removiéndose en el asiento, se mordió el labio inferior y aumento el volumen de su mp3 para calmarse. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el estómago se le hacía un revoltijo. Casi podía sentir las mariposas provocar leves cosquillas en su interior. Conteniendo el aliento y aparentando total control de sus emociones; embutió su mp3 con una de sus manos, estrujando el objeto nervioso. Pronto llegaría a aquella parada donde; seguramente, él estaría esperando.

El ómnibus se detuvo en la parada como predijo el menor. Las puertas hidráulicas se abrieron para dejar pasar a su ángel: Kagami.

Su crush con la cabeza agachada y uno de sus mechones tapándole un ojo, subió por los peldaños sosteniendo con cierta dificultad su maleta. Se asido casi a ciegas de la baranda metálica vertical de la entrada y -ya estabilizado- alzo la vista para ubicarse. Con la otra mano suelta, retiro el mechón que estorbaba su visión y por fin se dispuso a buscar un asiento. Todo ello ante los ojos cielo del menor, quien estaba babeando frente a él.

Kuroko, al percatarse que la saliva recorría su mentón, reacciono y con una de sus mangas se limpió toscamente dejándose rojo la parte debajo de los labios. Ya limpio, volvió a los suyo. Con una mirada sigilosa, escruto el cuerpo del trigueño comenzando desde su cabeza hasta llegar a sus pies.

Rezando por no vomitar de la emoción (el desayuno de unos minutos antes), lo primero que se fijo fue en su cabello rojizo alborotado y húmedo; tanto que unas gotas de sudor se asomaban a su frente, deslizándose lentamente por una de sus patillas y caer por fin al vacío. Su boca entreabierta provocaba que su pecho se inflara y desinflara a cada bocanada de aire que daba. Su cazadora bomber verde petróleo y su pantalón denim skinny negro le daba un aire de soltura, pero su camisa blanca de figuras apegada, rompía ese matiz; pues marca en gran parte su formado abdomen quitándole el aire delicado. Por último, sus zapatillas negras con base blanca de Kobe, que pocas veces variaba, debido a que eran las únicas que tenía para jugar basquetbol. Eso lo sabía Kuroko de ante mano, pues siempre lo estaba observando e investigando minuciosamente.

No pudo seguir idolatrando el cuerpo del otro porque una voz ronca decidió dejarse notar y atrapar la atención del trigueño.

― ¡Kagami!―oyó llamar atrás de él― ¡De nuevo te levantaste tarde! Ja ja ja ―se burlaba el moreno desde la parte trasera del bus.

Kuroko tuvo que girar ligeramente su cuerpo para contemplar mejor la escena de cada mañana. Había aprendido con el tiempo como ser discreto al momento de espiar a su amado. Y es Kuroko no se contentaba con mirarlo ¡Para nada! También quería saber qué actividades realizaba, qué amigos lo rodeaba, cómo reaccionaba y otras cosas interesantes por anotar en su libreta.

Oculto por la cabecera del asiento, miro como Kagami avanzaba con pasos desequilibrados a dónde provenía la voz.

― ¡Joder! Ya sabes que mi maldita alarma esta estropeada ¿Qué te costaba llamarme?―le recriminaba caminando a duras penas por culpa de los saltos y giros bruscos del bus―En serio que fue un dolor de culo llegar a la parada.

― ¡Ni que estuviera tan lejos! ―le contesto el moreno, dándole pase para que se situara a su costado―Además de que; ya era hora de que te ejercites un poco. Recuerda que la entrenadora no le agrado que subieras dos kilos. Vas a perder tu exquisita figura, primor―se burló haciendo un ademan con las manos formando una silueta.

― Claro, y a ti también te prohibió estar mucho tiempo en el tejado. No quiere que te vuelvas un pigmento―hizo mofa de su color entre tanto se acomodaba en su sitio, colocando su maleta roja con franjas negras y blancas entre sus piernas.

― Ni que tu fueras tan blanquito que digamos―se quejó cruzando sus brazos para desviar su mirada a la ventana.

― ¡Que va! Mi piel tiene el bronceado perfecto―le dijo soberbio mientras alzaba unos de sus brazos deslizando sus dedos por su piel―.Yo no soy una tostada quemada andante―aclaro torciendo sus labios y mirando con sorna a su compañero.

Aomine le iba a contestar, pero Kise le sujeto uno de sus hombros en son de que ya parara. Kuroko sabía que el modelo era el moderador de las peleas entre su crush y su examigo; es por eso que también decidió hacer una exhaustiva investigación sobre él.

― Aomine, deja de molestar a Kagamicchi ―le regaño dándole un coscorrón en la nuca―. Sabes que a Nash no le gusta que se anden metiendo con su "Darling" ―dijo haciendo entre comillas con los dedos.

― Yo me puedo cuidar solito por si no lo sabes, señor lame botas―apodo con una sonrisa maliciosa― ¿O me vas a negar que han no has podido alzarte al tal delegado?

― ¡Eso es cruel Kagamicchi! ―exclamo formando un puño― ¡Tú no sabes que cuán difícil es conquistarlo! De hecho, debería ser considerado un sobreviviente ¿Acaso sabes cuantos hematomas tengo por culpa de sus codazos?

―Deberías de rendirte. El jamás le prestara atención una rubia hueca como tú―le recomendó haciendo un mohín su cabello. Kise, formando un puchero con los labios, retiro la mano morena bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos.

Por lo que el peliceleste entendía, estaban hablando de Kasamatsu; el alumno modelo sobresaliente de su clase. Aquél omega por el cual diversos alfas habían intentado poncharse, pero que todos fueron directos a volar por el tipo. Sí que era difícil acercarse al chico, sin embargo Kise logro romper la barrera personal de Kasamatsu. No porque Kasamatsu lo hubiera aceptado.

Tan lejos de la verdad.

Lo que pasaba era que el modelo lo había hastiado con sus insistencias de invitarlo a salir; tanto que se resignó a cargar con Kise, más este jamás le dio el sí para entablar una amistad que llegara a más.

Kasamatsu sí que se la ponía difícil al rubio.

― No te moleste Kise―hablo Kagami―. Sabes que es pura joda, además que… ¡Te apuesto a que tienes una oportunidad con el delegado! Recuerda que fuiste el único que alcanzo estar cerca de él más de una semana.

― ¿Eso crees? ―pregunto esperanzado.

Kuroko rio por lo bajo. Kagami a veces llegaba a ser muy optimista con ciertas cosas.

― ¡Que va! Kagami, deja de darle esperanzas al bobo este. Un sujeto como Kasamatsu no les prestaría atención a chicos como Kise―lo señalo.

― ¡¿Por qué Aominecchi?!

― Sencillo: Eres un idiota, superficial, engreído, pegajoso y malcriado. Y para agregarle la cerecita al pastel…Eres rubia.

― ¡Si serás…!―iba a lanzarse directo al cuello del contrario cuando un chirrido los descoloco. Kuroko se giró y sus ojos se abrieron. Al frente de ellos estaba Nash y Silver, el dúo inseparable. Con pasos seguros se acercaron al fondo del bus. A pesar de que este estaba avanzando, la fuerza con la que se agarraban junto con sus pasos firmes hacía que sus cuerpos no fueran tiroteados; permitiendo llegar rápido a sus asientos. Ya para eso, Aomine y Kise se habían pasado a los penúltimos asientos de la parte izquierda, dejando al extremo derecho (cerca de la ventana) a Kagami.

Nash al ver desocupado los lugares, se sentó despojando todo su ser como cayese en el asiento al lado de Kagami. Silver se sentó al costado de Nash, quedando al frente del pasillo donde los estudiantes pasaban para tomar su asiento.

― ¡Buenos Días, baby! ―lo atrapo entre sus fuertes brazos depositando un par de besos en los labios carnosos del pelirojo.

Kuroko se mordió el labio de nuevo. Estaba contaminando a su ángel con sus sucios labios. Definitivamente Nash no era para Kagami. Él era un demonio y Kagami un ángel.

― U-uhm e-es mm-m ―no podía terminar porque a cada palabra tras otra lo interrumpía con un beso. El trigueño, tuvo que posar sus manos en los labios de Nash; poniéndole un pare a sus acciones― ¡Oe! Escucha lo que tu novio trata de decirte―reclamo con una sonrisa pícara― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Escuche que habías quedado con Alexandra a ir al The Spartans.

― Oh…―se alejó y miro al frente lanzando un suspiro―Se me paso Darling. Fue algo de improvisto―SE EXCUSO. Eso no basto para satisfacer al tigre. Reclamándole con la mirada un buena explicación, Nash se vio acorralado y solo se le ocurrió pegarle un codazo a Silver―. Dile Silver.

― ¡Ouch! ―se quejó por el golpe a su costilla― ¡A mí no me metas Nash! Este es problema de dos, los terceros como yo salen sobrando.

― Y te haces llamar mi amigo―comento rodando los ojos y dirigirlos de nuevo a los de vino―. Espera a que llegue Alexandra para que te lo explique ella misma.

― ¿Y porque no tú?

― No me vas a creer―contesto dejando al pelirojo pensativo. Vio como Kagami se rascaba el mentón irritado. Por el gesto de fruncir el ceño, dedujo que Kagami quería creerle a Nash, pero sus antecedentes le impedían confiar en el mayor. No por nada a Nash se le conoce como "El Diablo". El ser tentador que te ínsita a pecar.

― Tienes razón, sin embargo esperaba a que fueras valiente y trataras de buscar una mejor respuesta.

― Si lo hago, de igual modo te enfadaras. Además de que mi versión no concordara para nada con la de Alexandra. Entonces me tacharas como mentiroso y no dejaras que te toque en una semana.

― Buen punto, pero no quita el hecho de que eres un cobarde.

― Nunca se puede contigo.

― Jamás puedes conmigo, Nash―dijo socarronamente.

El viaje siguió su curso. Kuroko no quitaba para nada su vista de la parte trasera, pero era muy difícil divisar desde su asiento a su ángel. Tenía que conformarse con mirar a los que lo rodeaban. A veces aquello se tornaba tedioso y hasta irritante, sin embargo, si quería sentirse más cerca de Kagami; debía de dominar el campo de sus conocidos, amigos y familiares.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. En las siguientes paradas, subieron personajes conocidos en su mundo. Estos eran: Mitobe y Koganei, quienes siempre paraban pegados, ¡Cómo no!, si hasta eran pareja. Luego Riko, la chica estricta y guapa, pero poco destacada de su salón. Y para terminar: Izuki e Hyuga que, o bien venían juntos, o bien venían cada uno por su lado.

Todos ellos eran sus compañeros tanto de clases como de receso. A pesar de que ellos lo consideraban un amigo cercano, Kuroko siempre sintió que sobraba en el grupo. Nunca profundizo su amistada, ya que andaba más pendiente de lo que hacia Kagami, que de él mismo.

También subieron otros a quienes solo sabía de ellos cosas superficiales: Kawahada, Fukuda y Furihata. ¡Aquel trio que tomaban juntos siempre la misma parada! Se notaba que eran amigos desde tiempos memorables, por la confianza de cómo se trataban. Sin embargo, se percató de que últimamente la relación de tres iba en declive. El que era apodado "Chihuahua" estaba siendo dejado de lado.

Sus sospechas no pudieron seguir avanzando; ya que de repente, la puerta hidráulica volvió abrirse. Esta vez para dar pasó a un primor como lo era Momoi.

De cabello rosado y piel blanca, que al tacto es suave. De rostro terminado en punta y cejas perfectamente retocadas junto a sus preciosos ojos que sobresalían por sus pestañas, más aquella nariz respingada y de labios carnosos; hacen de su cara algo perfecto. Ni hablar de su cuerpo.

No obstante, no venía sola. A su costado estaba la tan afanada Alexandra García. De cabello suelto lacio rubio y de tez clara, pero bronceada. Su rostro era redondo y jalado a la vez. Sus cejas pobladas y las pestañas poco sobresalientes, dejaban a relucir sus ojos vivaces. Era igual de preciosa y exuberante que Momoi, la única diferencia era que: Momoi desprendían ternura y Alexandra desprendía sensualidad.

El par de mujeronas subió en medio de carcajadas, sin poder salir del atolladero que se hicieron con sus maletas. Esas maletas que en vez de llevar cuaderno, llevaban cerveza, maquillaje, ropa y más chucherías que Kuroko y los demás veían día a día sacar de ellas.

― ¡Ahomine! ¡No me mires las tetas y ayuda!―grito Alexandra mientras jalaba con ciento impedimento su pierna atrapada en aquel enredo.

― ¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena! ―le contesto― ¿Acaso es mi problema que te andes toqueteando con Momoi? ¿Ah? ―exclamo hastiado de tener que solucionar los problemas de las dos tipas.

―Por eso no tienes novia Aomine―comento la pelirosada sujetándose de las barandas mientras su cuerpo era tiroteado por una desesperada Alexandra.

―Mejor solt-. ― ¡Ve de una buena vez! ―grito Kagami desde su asiento.

Kuroko sonrió. Si por Kagami fuera, desde hace rato que se hubiera parado para ayudarles. Y es que Kagami era tan amable, tan caballeroso, tan…TAN.

― ¡Ya hablo la jefa! ―dijo Nash― ¡Hazle caso nomas!

Aomine, refunfuñando se levantó de su asiento para auxiliar a las chicas, que se les estaba viendo todo.

Kise contenía la risa entre tanto Kagami miraba serio la situación.

Nash sonreía burlonamente al igual que Silver, susurrándose uno que otro comentario al oído con respecto a la situación.

Los otros el bus simplemente lanzaban una que otra mirada a la parte trasera. Como si los de atrás estuvieran en otro mundo. Y sí que lo estaban. Kuroko sabía perfectamente que ellos eran otra cosa. No eran iguales al resto, ellos brillaban. Deslumbraban a cualquiera que los vieran de solapa.

Se mordió la mejilla y fijo su vista adelante frustrado. Intensifico el volumen de su mp3 para diluir sus pensares pesimistas sobre él. Lo tomo fuerte e intento susurrar la letra sin causar molestia.

El bus siguió avanzando normal como todos los días. Los siguientes en subir fueron otras personas de las que Kuroko conocía por comentarios, nada más. Ellos eran Miyaji, el renegón y Hayakawa, el extranjero que no sabía hablar. Más adelante; recogieron a Sakurai, un tipo tranquilo que no entendía "¿Por qué demonios andaba con Takao?" Un chico bochinchero y peligroso, por no decir delincuente; lo acompañaba todo el día.

La otra persona en ingresar al mobiliario, fueron los delegados de su clase: Kasamatsu y Nijimura. Con aires de autoridad y elegancia, cruzaron el pasadizo estrecho hasta llegar a sus asientos. Giro su rostro para contemplar el de Kise: Destellando rositas.

Rio por lo bajo.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su mente: Kiyoshi.

Se quitó los auriculares y volteo sigiloso para no llamar la atención.

― ¡Oigan par de eruditos! ―se levantó y apoyo su cuerpo en la cabecera de los asientos de los recién llegados― ¿Dónde esta Kiyoshi? ¿Paso algo?

Kiyoshi siempre tomaba la misma parada que ellos, ¿a que se debía su ausencia? Se interrogo tratando de esforzarse para que su audición captara lo que estaban charlando.

― En primer lugar, toma asiento y deja de pegar tus senos; impúdica―con ese comentario Alexandra volvió a su sitio apenada―. En segundo lugar, deberías de tener un poco de respeto a cómo te diriges a mí, Alexandra García―le regaño molesto― y en tercer y último lugar, poco me importa hablar de ti sobre Kiyoshi―termino de hablar Kasamatsu para ignorarla.

Alexandra bufo en su asiento mientras Aomine sonreí gustoso. Los demás contemplaban con lastima la escena.

― No seas así, Kasamatsu―sonrió amable Nijimura―. Alexandra; Kiyoshi fue a buscar a Himuro temprano, así que en la próxima parada, lo vas a ver―le dijo a la chica que al escuchar esos sus ojos le brillaron, animándose.

― ¡Por eso es mi delegado favorito! ―se paró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Demonios, siéntate! ―la empujo a su sitio― ¡Por ser tan condescendiente, te toman el pelo! ―le regaño a Nijimura. El otro solo atino a reírse y rascarse la mejilla.

Y como había dicho Nijimura, los próximos que tomaron el bus fueron Himuro, Kiyoshi e Imayoshi.

― ¡Broh! ―se incorporó Kagami exclamando con alegría entre tanto Himuro ingresaba.

― Broh…―contesto Himuro.

― ¡Kiyoshi! ―esta vez la que se incorporó (nuevamente) fue Alexandra.

― ¡Alex! ―saludo Kiyoshi desde la entrada.

― ¿Y a mí quien me recibe? ―cuestiono con voz adolorida fingida Imayoshi.

― ¡Yo compañero! ―voceo Aomine para que supiera que no se hallaba solo- Lo malo es que ahora te sientas con los indigentes…―bromeo refiriéndose adelante.

Todos los de la parte trasera se mataron a carcajadas. Como si burlarse de sus otros compañeros fuera pan de cada día.

Los que estaban siendo discriminados, atinaban agachar la cabeza.

Tal vez los que hubieran hablado por el resto eran Takao con Miyaji. Tal vez ellos les hubieran dicho unas cuantas verdades a los idiotas y; quién sabe, tal vez ellos hubieran acabado por fin con aquella barrera de los populares. Tal vez si no fuera porque les dieron la peor paliza de sus vidas la semana pasada, ellos hubieran hablado.

La cara de Kuroko cambio a una de lastima y dolor. No por el comentario de Aomine, no por sus compañeros, no por él; sino porque…Kagami aplaudía aprobando y apoyando el comentario de Aomine.

― ¡Joder! Si no fuera porque ya no hay donde sentarse, me voy donde ustedes chicos― maldijo y tiro su maleta al asiento desocupado.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los problemáticos. Aquellos que se metían constantemente con los supuestamente "normales y corrientes". Los famosos Hanamiya y Haizaki.

― ¡Llego el desorden! ―bramo con una mueca de diversión Haizaka.

― ¡Yeah! ―contestaron los de al fondo siguiéndole el juego.

― ¡Vamos a dejar patas arriba el colegio! ¡Nuestro último año, chicos! ―vocifero alzando su brazo izquierdo y formando con su mano un puño, detonando poder.

― ¡Si! ¡Viva L.I.T.H.I.U.M! ―gritaron eufóricos para después matarse a carcajadas.

― ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ―alardeaba Haizaki avanzando con Hanamiya, quien se mataba de la risa.

Kuroko observo la escena indiferente. Veía como apartaban a sus compañeros de ellos, como si su presencia no valiera la pena.

Miro la acción típica de Haizaki: Besar en público a Nijimura entre tanto era abucheado por sus amigos.

― ¡Ya váyanse a un cuarto! ―dijo Nash carcajeándose.

― ¡Dale tu tesoro Haizaki! ―comento pícaro Himuro.

― ¡Que…Que…Que coma tierra! ―agrego Kise imitando un meme de Bob Esponja haciendo que Aomine le dé un codazo.

― ¡Calla, mierda!

Esas eran sus días en la secundaria. Ya se había adaptado a ello.

Su vista se posó a su costado: Mbaye Siki no vendría. Se enteró en las vacaciones que sufrió de un accidente en una moto.

Quizás este año estaría solo y no con la incómoda presencia del gigante moreno.

A gusto, se volvió a colocar los auriculares.

 **…**

―Li mile is qui iheru ti siintis cun lis indigintis…―remedo a Aomine haciendo una mueca rara― ¡Ese idiota! Se cree la gran cosa porque es guapo.

Después de la larga jornada de clases, llego el receso.

Kuroko y sus compañeros fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre. El peliceleste tomo su posición respectiva, y con una malteada de vainilla en mano, sorbió de la pajita.

Riko, Hyuga e Izuki lo acompañaban.

―Calma Riko―intento relajarla el de los lentes―. Debes ignorar las sandeces que dice Aomine. Recuerda de lo que tiene de guapo, le falta de inteligente.

― ¡Sí!―apoyo Izuku abrazando a Hyuga―Ese tipo será lo que quieras, más nunca te superara en un simple examen. Es un Aominepto.

Silencio.

Odiaban el juego de palabras que hacía Izuku, por lo tanto, Riko siempre lo desplazaba.

― Cierren circulo― Hyuga y Kuroko se pegaron dejando de lado a Izuki.

― ¡Por favor!

Esos eran sus compañeros. Ya llevaba cuatro años desde que los conoció. En todo ese tiempo les cogió cariño, uno muy fuerte. Lástima que nos los consideraba sus amigos. No sentía que lo eran. No lo asimilaba.

Dejo de sorber su batido y perdió su vista en la nada. En todo ese tiempo no logro nada excepcional. Ya era su último año y ni siquiera un hola recibió de Kagami. No construyo ningún recuerdo y no formo lazos fuertes con nadie. No se iba a llevar nada grandioso de su secundaria y eso lo desanimaba.

Quería volver atrás, pero de seguro cometería los mismos errores.

Patético.

― ¡Oe! ―salió de su ensimismamiento y le prestó atención a Riko― ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente te veo más ido de lo usual. ¿Pasa algo que no nos puedas contar?

Kuroko agacho su cabeza dudoso.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, tantas que se ahogaban en su garganta. Quizás Riko le daría un consejo o una respuesta que lo consolara. Ella era una experta en esos temas. La admiraba y deseaba que las personas vieran lo extraordinaria que llegaba a ser.

Eso era imposible.

En un mundo donde existen belleza superficial por doquier, es imposible fijarse en la que esta oculta.

― El tal Mbaye Siki, tuvo un accidente―dijo para que ya no lo interrogaran―.Por lo que supe, la cosa fue grave y no va asistir este año a la escuela.

― ¡Eso es una buena noticia!―prorrumpió alegre llamando la atención ― ¡Ya no te va molestar más ese grandulón!

― No te parece cruel hacer hurra de una desgracia―torció los labios Hyuga desaprobando la acción de Izuki.

― ¡Por favor! ―rodeo los ojos―Estamos hablando de Mbaye Ski, el que el año anterior le dejo un ojo morado a Kuroko, el que metió en el inodoro su ropa de gimnasia, el que le escupió y humillo en―. ― ¡Ya cállate! ―interrumpió Riko agarrando del cuello a Izuki.

Kuroko atino a reírse de lo que dijo Izuki ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo que decía era cierto. Kuroko era víctima de los abusos del moreno gigante.

― Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos? ―dijo Hyuga sarcástico estampando su mano en su rostro.

La charla siguió normal. Hablaron y glosaron ciertos temas de sus intereses. Se enteró que Riko había sido elegida para ser anfitriona en el loca de "El Campestre Carry's" y que Hyuga logro entrar en el concurso de dibujantes novatos. Izuki por su parte, les dijo que su madres por fin opto por divorciarse de su padrastro.

― ¡A buena hora! ―exclamo apoyando la elección de la madre de Izuki― Tu sabes que adoro a tu madre. Esa mujer no merece a un patán despilfarrador.

― Lo sé, Riko ―bebió su soda―. Lo malo de esta noticia es que ahora el alquiler se va ser más complicado de pagar. Voy a tener que trabajar en el restaurante para poder estar al día.

― ¿Cómo vas a hacer con tu universidad? ―hablo el peliceleste fijándose en ese detalle.

― Año sabático ―concluyo levantándose del sitio para irse al comedor.

Silencio.

Sus amigos no sabían el momento difícil por el que pasaba Izuki.

Riko se mordía el dedo con un aura de impotencia. Hyuga junto sus manos apretándolas sobre la mesa. Kuroko solo dejo su batido a un lado y se les quedo mirando.

― ¡Joder! ―emitió un golpe en la mesa Hyuga― No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo…―frustrado se jalo los cabellos.

― No podemos. Nuestra situación financiera tampoco es tan estable que digamos ―suspiro y echo su cabeza para atrás―. Simplemente nos queda esperar a que las cosas mejoren.

―Recemos por eso― agrego Kuroko.

Izuki llego con una sándwich en la mano y una sonrisa. La señora Margot le había hecho un descuento por él.

De ahí, nadie acoto nada más a la mala etapa que pasaba su compañero. Era lo mejor que podían hacer para no incomodarlo.

― Admito que es guapo, sin embargo no me agrada esa personalidad tan amable. Ósea, no le cae a su carita de niño bonito la actitud de chico bueno―dio su punto de vista Hyuga con respecto a Kiyoshi.

El tema de conversación fue a parar en Hyuga y su opinión sobre el encargado de su club de taller.

― A mí me gusta―discrepo Riko―, Kiyoshi me parece el más sincero del grupo. Además, ¡Hyuga no te hagas!, bien que te pone el fundador del club solidario.

― ¡Wuuu! ―fastidio Izuki dándole pequeños codazos a Hyuga― ¿Así que te gusta Kiyoshi?

― ¡Basta! ―empujo a Izuki― ¡Deja de decir pavadas Riko!

― Inclusive te uniste a ese club para verlo ¿o lo vas a negar? ―metió más candela al fuego la castaña con un gesto socarrón.

― No sabía que esos eran tu tipo Hyuga ―comento Kuroko haciéndose el sorprendido. Él ya sabía de antemano que su compañero le gustaba el Iron Heart.

― ¡Tú no hables Kuroko! ―le señalo rojo con el dedo Hyuga― ¡Que a ti te gusta el Tigre!

― Y a mucha honra.

Al peliceleste no le causaba bochorno el dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Después de todo, ellos al final se iban a dar cuenta. Era mejor que él les explicase el amor que le profesaba a su crush.

― Al menos él lo admite ―dijo indiferente Riko.

― ¡Aprende un poco de Kuroko! ―dijo Izuki tratando de contener la risa.

 _¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!_

Un grito estremecedor inundo la cafetería. El peliceleste se voltio para ver de dónde provenía lo de antes. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Furihata retirarse del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando atrás a dos atónitos Kawahada y Fukuda.

― Ya era hora de que explote―dijo Riko volviendo su vista adelante.

― Que mal por el Chihuahua― hablo Hyuga con lastima―.En una relación de dos no entran tres.

― ¡¿Están saliendo los dos?! –señalo disimuladamente Izuki con los ojos abiertos a los que fueron dejados.

― Ya me estaba pareciendo raro su forma de actuar―comento el peliceleste no tan sorprendido por la noticia―. No es nada novedoso que esa clase de cosas pasen. Aunque acepto que no creí que Furihata reaccionara así.

― El chico no la estaba pasando bien, por lo que me dijo ―les conto Riko metiendo sus labios―. Siempre han sido unidos los tres, pero desde que Fukuda y Kawahada hicieron formalmente su relación; Furihata fue desplazado. Como si su mera existencia fuera un estorbo en su amor.  
Lo trataban mal. Palabras cortantes y acciones despectivas que dieron en lo profundo del chico. Jamás creyó que su relación de amigos iba acabar de esa manera tan…tan…

― Tan brutal―termino encontrando Kuroko la palabra que Riko buscaba.

―Exacto.

Kuroko se levantó del sitio sin decir nada frente a los ojos expectantes de sus compañeros, saliendo de la cafetería sin importar lo que pensaran.

No se sentía bien tocando ese tema. No deseaba recordar su relación pasada con cierto chico que le hizo mucho daño. Aun había quedado esa cicatriz imposible de cerrar.

Camino por los pasadizos de la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos. Pronto el receso iba a llegar a su fin. Le quedaban poco minutos para ir a su lugar especial. Ese donde se alejaba del bullicio y los problemas del resto.

Ni el mismo se esperaba con quien se iba a encontrar en medio del solitario pasillo.

― ¡Oe, escuincle! ―lo llamo una voz reconocible para sus oídos.

" _¡No puede ser! Santa virgen del básquet, no me digas que es quien creo que es. Por favor, esto debe ser una mala pasada. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser."_

Con el corazón en la mano se giró nervioso para confirmar sus sospechas.

Sus ojos celestes casi se salen.

Frente a su persona estaba un Kagami agitado y sudado.

― Uf, corrí mucho para alcanzarte ―inclino su cuerpo agotado―.Vienes de la cafetería ¿cierto?

― Aja –contesto con la sangren helada.

― ¿Viste a mi hermano?

― ¿Te refieres a Akashi? ―pregunto para confirmar si a él se refería.

― ¿Quién más? ―alzo su vista rodando los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Kuroko recordaba si había visto entrar al presidente estudiantil. Seguro de que no lo vio, contesto.

― No lo he visto.

― Gracias ―se acercó y le palmeo la espalda―. Me fuiste de ayuda, Kuroko. Nos vemos en clase de Química ―diciendo eso se alejó a paso ligero.

Y ahí, en medio del solitario pasillo, quedo Kuroko clavado. Sus piernas no le daban. Era como si le hubieran lanzado un disparo directo al corazón. Se tocó el pecho para confirmarlo ¡En efecto! Este dejo de latir con fuerza para volver a la normalidad.

Hecho su cabeza un revoltijo, coloco sus manos a su rostro dejando que su cuerpo se cayera hasta quedar en cuclillas.

Con un ardo en sus cachetes, unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción se salieron y desaparecieron por su quijada.

― ¡Oh my Good! ―dijo con felicidad― ¡Él sabe mi nombre! ¡Recordó mi nombre! ¡Mío de mí! ―exclamaba con dicha mientras movía su cabeza a un lado a otro sin poderlo creer.

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Sonó la campana que ignoraba la felicidad momentánea del joven Kuroko.

― ¡¿De verdad?! ―los ojos se le abrieron a Hyuga.

 **…**

― Si…―asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ya era salida y se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa con sus amigos. Les conto sobre lo sucedido en el pasillo. Deseaba saber la opinión de ellos, mejor dicho, quería que supieran su dicha del día de hoy,

― ¡¿De veritas de veritas?! ―pregunto Izuki sin tragarse lo que le contaba Kuroko.

― No miento. Me hablo e incluso sabía mi nombre.

― ¡Wuao! El gran Kagami, el más codiciado en la secundaria, te dirigió la palabra a un nerd como tú. Increíble.

― Gracias por eso Izuki―dijo sarcástico.

― Que mal que Riko saliera temprano ¡De lo que se perdió!―se rasco la cabeza con cierta molestia―. A Hyuga lo invita Kiyoshi a una cita, Kuroko da el siguiente paso con su tigre y a mí me dan un número de celular… ¡Genial!

― Para que lo sepas Izuki, Kiyoshi me invito al centro comercial para que ayude a recolectar donaciones junto con los demás. Kuroko sólo hablo con Kagami unos… ¿Dos minutos? Y el número que te dieron; lo más probable es que sea falso.

― Siempre tan aguafiestas.

― De cierto modo es incorrecto Hyuga lo que dices―hablo el peliceleste deteniendo el paso―. Tal vez solo fue intercambio de palabras con Kagami, sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de hablarle mañana…

― ¡¿AH?! ―dicen unísono.

― Como oyeron. Mañana voy atreverme a entablar una conversación con Kagami. Así que, sí. Voy a dar el siguiente paso.

Había esperado por ocho años para que una oportunidad así se dé nuevamente. Ya era la hora que le arrebatara de las manos de Nash, a su dulce ángel.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 ** _"Crush" es "el flechazo"._**

 ** _Es como le llamas a tu amor platónico, a alguien que simplemente te encanta, alguien por quien literalmente estás un poco loc y harías cualquier cosa por él o ella, pero sabes que no hay nada más y puede que nunca lo haya._**

 ** _Eso es lo que Kagami es para Kuroko: Un ser imposible de alcanzar._**


End file.
